


In the garden of Eden

by wastelandbabyx



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandbabyx/pseuds/wastelandbabyx
Summary: Johnny Silverhand x V smut.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	In the garden of Eden

Falling into the computer chair at her desk, a long, exasperated sigh slipped from V’s crimson painted lips. She felt sore, and disgusting. Blood, brain matter and other excrement coated her midsection, and the majority of her leather-clad jeans. She needed a shower, and a change of clothes, but most of all, the will to do remotely _any_ of that. The relic had been causing vital malfunctions throughout the majority of the day, Johnny’s engram eating away at her, attempting to claw it’s way to the surface.

Pulling her hands through clumps of tangled hair, V grimaced and stood, feeling even more disgusted with herself as she made her way into the bathroom, intentionally avoiding her reflection in the vanity mirror as she stripped out of her dirtied clothing. Cranking the water temperature up to it’s hottest setting, V stood, her hand outstretched underneath the spray before stepping in to wash away the remnants of the day. 

**_SOME TIME LATER.._ **

Stepping out from the bathroom, the cool air across her skin felt pleasant enough that she found there was no desire to immediately dress. She’d be cooped up in the apartment for the rest of the night, anyway. Clutching the white cotton towel she’d wrapped around herself, V walked over to the TV, flipping it off and deciding instead to put on some quiet tunes from the radio. News, ads and witless gossip where the _last_ things on her list to listen to. 

Shuffling around the room, V’s attention was drawn to an unmarked maroon gift bag she’d previously tucked away in the corner underneath her desk. Out of sight, out of mind, right? It’d been a stupid impulse purchase anyway. She’d had a run to collect some information from one of the employees at a sex shop downtown, and the skimpiest piece of clothing had just happened to catch her eye. Straps so thin she’d be amazed if they held anything up, and the deepest V plunge she’d ever seen.

Practically leaving nothing to the imagination, she considered it to be absolutely ridiculous. Yet V still found herself walking out with the gift bag clutched in hand, the lingerie tucked inside. And here she was now, reaching for the bag before pouring it’s contents out onto the bed. Plucking the piece of nightwear between her fingertips, she waltzed over to stand in front of her closet mirror. 

Releasing her hold on the towel, she let it slip to a heap at her feet before slipping the piece on in it’s place. The reflection of the woman who stared looked taken aback, her lips parted as if she couldn’t believe that it was still her. She liked it, looked.. alluring even. Definitely a spin from her typical street attire, that was for sure. 

Though the longer V stared into her reflection, the more.. curious she became. Her gaze watching as fingertips caressed the silky material, running over the hill of a breast before trailing their way down, hesitating just above her abdomen. Her breathing had grown slightly labored, and from between her thighs, she could feel a growing warmth. Something with a demand for more. 

Tracing her lower lip with a wet tongue, her eyelids fluttered closed as she let her imagination take control. Leaving her at it’s mercy as it helped to paint a vivid picture before her. Her hand, no longer her own, began trailing it’s way back up her body, moving over her breasts before grasping one in a firm, callused palm. A soft moan had slipped from between her lips as her back arched in anticipation, absolutely relishing in her own fantasy as she continued. 

Her left hand was now grasping at the hem of the silk lingerie, yanking it upwards before slipping to the space between her thighs, to which she parted gallantly. However, the sensation was.. different. While her mind had painted an evocative picture to unfold, this felt wrong somehow. As V’s eyes opened, looking back into the mirror, she gasped. Staring back at her with one hand grasped around her breast, and the other between her parted legs, was Johnny.

His name fell from her lips just barely above a whisper, watching as his reflection kept moving, her sudden realization not seeming to phase him in the slightest. He was focused, looking.. determined, even. 

“..what.. are you doing?”

Closing his eyes, Johnny nuzzled into the side of her neck, a low sound emanating from deep in his throat that did nothing to help hinder her predicament. After a moment that seemed like an endless eternity, Johnny spoke, his lip grazing her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. 

“ _You_ tell me. You were the one who called to me. When I came to and saw what you were doing.. I just figured this was what you wanted.”

Shit. Had her subconscious really been reaching out for Johnny? How long had she been envisioning his hands against her before he finally materialized into real time? A deep flush crossed her cheeks as V tried to swallow down the embarrassment of getting caught with her hand down the cookie jar — quite literally. Though as Johnny’s smooth, metal fingers worked carefully between her thighs, inching up towards her core, she figured he didn’t have any objections himself. 

“I saw you getting dressed. This ridiculous thing, and wondered what you had in mind. Maybe a one night fling, but this? Heh, nah..”

“..having.. objections?”

Johnny slipped a finger up into her folds, and V swore she could feel any remaining resolve weakening. He gave a low chuckle as she gave a soft moan in response, her knees beginning to tremble beneath her.

“Not at all. So unless you object—”

As Johnny moved to pull his left hand from her sensitive bundle, V turned, her hands reaching to cusp the sides of the rocker’s face as her lips crashed onto his. They were soft, much like her own, and for a brief, fleeting moment she pondered if the sensation was just.. muscle memory. Events from the past her brain was using to re-create now in real time. 

Though as Johnny’s hand clasped down onto one hip, his metal fingers pressing into the pliable flesh, V realized this was no replay of the past. This was very much real.. as was Johnny, as he maneuvered them both over to the bed before breaking the kiss to shove her down, hard, onto the bed. V grimaced, her gaze narrowing to glare at the rocker before he briefly disappeared, materializing back to hover over her form.

Her lips parted to speak, a series of obscenities ready at will like always when it come to him, but she was intercepted by his lips crashing onto hers in a frantic, heated kiss. Everything Johnny did was reckless and unrestrained, but always full of passion.. Much like now, as he seized the opportunity to trail his hand up, only to form a vice around her neck. 

“Joh-..”

He squeezed, applying enough pressure to cut V off as she broke the kiss to mutter his name, confusion and question crossing her features as she stared up at him. Johnny didn’t answer, just tightened his grip, and V could feel the onset of adrenaline beginning to course through her as creeping fear started to sink in. She tried to remind herself that he had no power over her, that he’d never dare bring harm to her- _her body_ -if it meant he’d lose in the process, but the conviction was easier said than done. 

Though a slow, subtle smirk pulled towards the corners of his lips as he leaned down, his breath warm against her ear as he eased his hold, allowing her to take a deep inhale. The next words uttered from him were undeniably sinful, and more than enough to send V off to oblivion, despite it all.

“How bad do you want me, V?”

Her lips parted, releasing the most obscene moan as realization washed over her. He had no intention of harming her, this was just.. something different. She’d given him the reins, and he was asserting his control. 

“F-fuck, Johnny..”

“Not exactly an answer, darlin’.”

V’s jaw tensed as she turned to glare at him, so caught between her own building pleasure and her frustration with him. The way they went back and forth, like it was cat and mouse.. god she wanted to hate him. Wanted him to fuck her until she could convince herself otherwise, but knew there wouldn’t ever be such a thing. She couldn’t hate him. She was a coward. Just didn’t have it in her. What she _did_ have however, was enough will power to give Johnny his answer. 

“Fine. I want you more.. more than all the fucking Afterlife put together.”

“Hell of a statement there, doll.”

Johnny chuckled, leaning to press his lips to hers once more before disappearing momentarily, reappearing completely stripped of his clothing, leaving him in nothing but his birthday suit. V’s gaze trailed down the open span of his chest, briefly noting each scar that she was sure had one hell of a story, before pausing at the line of his hip. Before she registered the thought, V found herself reaching to gently grasp him there. Johnny, meanwhile, mirroring the same action to her. 

“I don’t want to stop until we’re both on cloud fuckin’ nine.”

With that, Johnny’s grip tightened on her hip momentarily before moving focus back between her thighs, honing straight in to her center. He found that she was a honey pot; sickly sweet and dripping, and it was all for him. Little hard to not let such a thing go to the rocker’s head, but then again.. it wasn’t everyday you got to ruin the body your coding was fighting to take control over. 

His finger moved along her opening, down her bundle of nerves, noting just how slick she was to the touch before effortlessly sliding a finger in, soon followed by a second. From below him, V was already mewling quietly, her hands grasping onto the sheets below them as she went between closing her in ecstasy, and watching him. Johnny wasn’t sure which was more enthralling, but continued at his set pace of slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her. Meanwhile leaning in to trail kisses down her form, only pausing to nip at the gentle skin of her inner thigh before he dived in. His tongue slipping between her folds and caressing her clit alongside his thrusting fingers.

V’s legs squeezed around his broad shoulders as her hips gently worked against him, feeling the steady build of her own orgasm. He’d set a beautiful pace, and V was certain he’d send her straight to rapture’s gates when he abruptly paused, and pulled away, leaving her empty. She swore she’d never yearned for something so much than in that moment, but as Johnny quickly grasped his thick, erect member in hand, she felt relief a different sort of anticipation wash over her. 

He wasted no time, slipping straight into her, right to the hilt. The empty feeling that he’d momentarily left her with had been just as quickly brushed away as he filled her. V moaned, her hands snaking their way around his forearms as Johnny seemed to struggle with his own resolve for a moment. His breathing was heavier, body shaking with anticipation. V couldn’t help but to chuckle softly watching him, but as Johnny’s gaze shifted to meet hers, he swore he never saw a look so full of endearment. 

Stirred old ghosts in him, but he swallowed them down. There was no time quite like the present, as they say, and Johnny intended to make the most out of what he’d been given. Setting a steady pace, he thrusted hard into her. V arched her back, her hands moving from their grasp around his forearms to instead tangle between the sheets beneath them. Her head tilted heavenwards as she felt herself slipping into a state of pure ecstasy. 

She’d had sex before; dolls, chooms.. they were more or less all the same. It came down to a primitive instinct that occasionally needed release, nothing more. But now, with Johnny.. it all felt different. Perhaps it was the fact that they were connected on a level that she’d never be with anyone else. Or perhaps despite her initial impression, she’d fallen in love with the ghost of a former rockstar. 

“Fuck, V.”

Johnny groaned, his hips snapping forward into her, filling her to the brim over and over again. She was his cup that had runneth over, wet and glistening between them. His left hand moved to grasp a plump breast, massaging it between his metal palm as he leaned to catch the nipple of the other between his lips. V moaned again, a hand reaching to tangle between his ebony hair just before he abruptly pulled away, leaving her teasing her bottom lip as she mewled beneath him. 

“I want you on your knees.”

“Mm.. give you an inch and you take a mile, huh?”

“I wouldn’t make me tell you twice.”

Johnny’s silver hand trailed it’s way up her form, his fingers wrapping back around her neck, and all V could do was laugh. A soft, melodic sound that reverberated in his ears as she obliged. The sight of his cock slipping out from her glistening folds just to be greeted by the sight of her backing to him on her knees was something.. absolutely sublime. Running his fingers down the curve of her hip, he watched the subtle raise of goosebumps as the cool steel traced her skin. 

She was beautiful, in her own way. Johnny had to atleast give her that as his hand grasped a handful of her long, golden hair. Pulling it just tight enough as he lined himself back up at her entrance before plunging back home. He could feel himself growing close, or maybe it was V? Hell he couldn’t tell anymore.. not that it mattered. As far as he was concerned, they were in the garden of Eden, partaking in the most decadent of sins. 

Leaning down into her as he kept his pace, Johnny brushed his lips against V’s shoulder, relishing in the soft, smooth skin there. He swore he could still pick up on the ambrosial scent of the soap she’d used earlier in her shower, which did nothing except help go straight to the head between his thighs. 

“F—fuck, Johnny! I’m—”

V moaned as her hands gripped tightly onto the bedsheets, twisting the fabric into a bundle between clenched fists. She was unable to finish her sentence as Johnny moved fluidly to thrust into her with as much force as he could manage, his hand gripping tightly onto her fistful of hair as they both came in union. Though for a moment after, everything had gone black. Johnny found himself.. suspended in an endless abyss. The sensation was a familiar high, one that enveloped him in a welcoming embrace before everything came back to, where he found himself materializing next to V in bed. 

Laid out on her side with a hand resting low on her hip, V stared at him, a hint of a smile on the corner of her lips. For a moment, they stayed that way. Mirror images of eachother until V broke the spell, reaching between them to touch his hand. She looked as if she had a million things to say, but instead had surprised Johnny with something he hadn’t quite expected.

“Thought I’d lost you for a sec there.”

“Come on, V.. don’t tell me you’re getting all sentimental over a one night stand here.”

“Ha, yeah, right.. as if there’s really such a thing between us.” 

“Got a point there.”

She chuckled softly, but Johnny could feel the second hand wave of dejection coming over her. Things wouldn’t be this way forever, they both knew. Eventually, one would end up having to take the long way home. But for now.. Johnny figured they could atleast live it up while they had the chance. Enjoying the little things, as they tended to come so far and few in between. Grasping her hand in his own, Johnny gave a sly smirk, earning a raised eyebrow from V in return before he reached to pull her onto him. Straddling his hips, she looked down at the rocker with a look of query as she waited. 

“I think there’s an alleyway outside that has our name’s on it.. whad’ya say we give Night City one hell of a view?” 

Johnny couldn’t help but to grin like miscreant, feeling their spirits lift to something lighter, atleast for now. V laughed, shaking her head as her hands spread above him. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against his in a brief kiss before pushing herself backwards, smirking down at the rocker. 

“Fuck you, Johnny.”

“Heh, already have.”


End file.
